Step Brothers
by Dar-Halcyon
Summary: "I'm happy you found love, I really am. After mom died, I know how hard it's been for you. That's why I'm putting you before myself just like how you've done for me. Whatever it takes to keep that smile on your face Dad, I'll do it. Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness." It all started with a note and ended with a promise... / SasuNaru / Yaoi / AU / Additional Pairings


I know what most of you are thinking: "Dar. You know you haven't finished your first fanfic." and yes, you are all right about that but I suddenly got this idea and I just had to go with it by at least making this prologue. Once I finish _Seeing Colors,_ I will indeed start this one with the approval of all of you. I want to know if you are interested in this idea that I have going... it doesn't show much but just let me know if you think I should continue.

**To those of you who are just now stopping by and don't know me.. I'm Dar and if you haven't guessed, I'm now in the middle of a fanfic that has yet to be finished. Letting you know now, I'm a diehard Sasunaru fan. So if you accidentally stumbled upon this fanfic, it's not about Sasuke and Naruto in a friendship/brotherly type of way. This does include romantic situations so please, if you aren't a fan leave now ^^ (there is also a tiny bit of naruhina).**

Alright, like I said before, this is just a prologue and there isn't much information in it but I might just write the first chapter and fairly give you guys more to work with. Without further ado..

* * *

_Prologue_

_People always say, "be careful what you wish for because you just might get it." I never believed in that. _

_I could wish for a million dollars but I am still not rich. _

_I could wish for the prettiest girl in school to be my girlfriend, but she still doesn't like me. _

_I could wish for my mother to come back to life, but she's still resting in her grave. _

_So why? Why is it that people say that? _

_It doesn't make any sense. Nothing I wish for ever comes true. Don't get me wrong… I don't ask for much. I'm actually content with my life. I've got an awesome dad and even though my mother isn't alive anymore, she was beautiful and I'm proud of that. I had a damn beautiful mom. I have a satisfying home. We aren't broke… we don't live in.. what are they called? Projects? No.. we're a middle class family, my father and I._

_I'm not some snobby kid who can't make the best out of a situation that's presented to them. I'm not selfish. Well at least I don't think so… But I do believe in fairness. Everyone deserves to receive just as much as they give. That's what they call Karma. However it does go both ways._

_For a while, I thought I had a pretty good balance with karma. If I cheated on a math test (cause whoever All Mighty knows I'm an ass at math), I got twice as much humiliation from falling down the stairs while trying to flirt with Hinata Hyuga. On the other hand, If I told the soccer team to stop bullying my dear friend Haku, I got an A on my english essay. See how that works? You could say that karma is my motto. Of course, this goes along with never breaking my promises. There is no justifying a broken promise. If I give you my word, I swear to that, no matter what._

_But I always wondered… Why did my mother die? What goes around comes back around. That's the rule. That must mean that my mother did something awful to get her life taken away… I just don't see it. She was a fantastic woman. Oh man was my father in love with her. My mom was my dad's first and only love. That's a great romance story to tell your kids. Well.. me. He always says that I'm just like her. Short tempered… Energetic… The only thing I got from my dad apparently are the looks. I've got wild blonde hair that comes down right to my shoulders like his. Actually it's that length because I keep forgetting about cutting it. I usually wear it shorter than how it is now, but I think Hinata likes it. She comments on it almost all the time and claims she likes playing with it. Forget about me saying I forget to cut. I lied. I don't cut it specifically because of Hinata._

_Hinata Hyuga… she's a goddess, I tell you. Her hair that glows a little blue in the light falls down her back perfectly. Her body matured to the point where she has a decent size uh.. chest.. and curves. I'm not a pervert I swear. Oh, I can't forget about her eyes. They're almost crystal clear. I've never seen anything like it before. I find myself getting mesmerized by the beauty of it. You know her cousin has the same eyes. His name is Neji. He's a grade above us and apparently he's also valedictorian while being one of the captains of the boys track and field team along with other extra curricular activities. _

_The other captain is Sasuke Uchiha. I almost forgot to mention him. He's my best friend. We've known each other since we were born, or at least that's what my father always told me. The farthest back I can remember was when we were both maybe 5 years old and I blew out his candles at his birthday party. Our mothers were friends and would spend days planning out our childhoods and go maternity shopping together. When my mom passed, Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, stopped coming around. My dad didn't bring me over to his house after that and the only time we would see each other was in elementary. That changed once we grew up and were able to take care of ourselves. We hung out more and more when we turned 13 and now, as full-grown 18-year-old teenagers, you could say we are tied at the hip. Mikoto doesn't mind having me over anymore now that the wound she had of her best friend's death healed. Same goes for my dad. He's no longer instantly reminded of driving his wife and her best friend to different baby stores anymore._

_Sasuke is a cocky, superficial, cold-hearted prick and don't ask me how I put up with him for this long but I have. Somewhere deep in my heart, I accept him just the way he is. He's always been there. He was there when these dickwads bullied me in elementary school. He always picked me first for kickball in 8th grade gym. Not to mention he was always there when I had my moments. Those moments where I lose sight of everything that's logical. Rational. The times where I am just a bit selfish and ungrateful. He's the one to slap that out of me._

_Sasuke may be cocky, superficial, and a cold-hearted prick like I stated, but he's in the same spot as me. His father abandoned his family when he was just a little boy. Why that happened, I don't know. He's had his share of cruel fate. I find it amazing how he can still be valedictorian of our grade but have so many emotional and internal problems. The thing with him is that he doesn't like to talk about things. He's not one to reach out for help. The biggest problem Sasuke Uchiha has? Pride. But you want to know something else? I'm the kryptonite to his pride. In that sense, we both need each other. You could even say that we are like brothers…_

_Or so I thought._

_I wasn't expecting this change. Who would have thought that one piece of lined paper with only three words and an initial would completely change my contentment? Certainly not I…_

_But this was just the beginning._

_It all started with a note and ended with a promise..._

* * *

**I know guys, "Classic love letter crap, Dar? Really?" But no. It's just an accessory to what I've really got cooking yo ;) I got this idea while listening to these songs.. I suggest you all listen to them because Ellie Goulding is fabulous and she's secretly sleeping with me but don't tell anyone.**

_Ellie Goulding:_

_I know you Care_

_Explosions_

_Hearts Without Chains_

_Your Biggest Mistakes_

**Don't go reading into the lyrics so deeply because really it doesn't tie to this story completely lol but I had some major case of brain storming while listening to Ellie Goulding, my darling angel *o* Well anyways guys, please send me some reviews! It would be much appreciated. **

Until Next Time.

-_Dar_


End file.
